Opi19
by KuwaLuvsHisCat
Summary: A fic. about 4 people: Hikaru, Kairu, kieto, and Burezu, who are chosen as the Opi-19!


Everything in this fanfic was created by me! Me! Not you! Me! I take all credit for myself! Bwa Ha Ha Ha!!!!! Oh well just read on.  
  
Kieto: Shut up Kairu you perv!  
  
Burezu: Kieto, no let him talk.  
  
Kieto: You only want him to talk because he's talking about you!!!  
  
Burezu: .........I know. *blushes*  
  
Kairu: Now, can I continue with my fascinations about Burezu or not?  
  
Hikaru: NO!  
  
Kieto: NO!  
  
A bunch of people that are just standing there: NO!  
  
Kairu: Ok, I'll stop.  
  
Creepy pet: etg a mroo hwti uBuezr!  
  
Kairu: What did you just say?!  
  
Creepy pet: Etg a mroo hwti uBuezr! woN!!!!  
  
Hikaru: You need to get rid of that thing.  
  
Kairu: Come on Hikaru! You're the only one that understands it! What did it say???  
  
Burezu: Something about me.  
  
Kieto: Yeah it did! That thing is making remarks about Burezu!!!! Let's eat it!  
  
Creepy pet: lIl tea uoy sitrf.  
  
Hikaru: That time he said "Ill eat you first."  
  
Kieto: Ahhhhhhh! *Runs away  
  
Kairu: Burezu, you are so sexy.  
  
Burezu: That's enough. You can't do thins around Creepy pet.  
  
Creepy pet: wBa aH aH aH!!!!!!  
  
Kairu: Well we've gotta get to class anyway.  
  
Hikaru: I don't go to classes I hate.  
  
Burezu: What do you have right now?  
  
Hikaru: History.  
  
Kairu and Burezu: eghghgh. At least you graduate this year.  
  
Hikaru: Yes, and you two don't.  
  
Burezu: I feel bad for Kieto. Three more years.  
  
Creepy pet: vYueo ogt otw.  
  
Kairu: Don't remind me. Ok creepy pet you better get to my locker before someone sees you.  
  
Creepy pet: oN.  
  
Hikaru: He said N..........  
  
Kairu: I know what he said!  
  
Burezu: *shoving him into the locker* Get in there now!  
  
Creepy pet: *finally gives up* pdtSui dotiis.  
  
Kairu: Hey!!!  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
Kairu: Skip?  
  
Burezu: Sure! Lets go with Hikaru!  
  
Hikaru: Okay fine, but I should let you two meet someone. Get Creepy pet.  
  
*Kieto walks back, figuring Creepy pet doesn't remember*  
  
Hikaru: I need you also.  
  
Kieto: What about class?  
  
Creepy pet: rWee lal ngiog hitw kraiuH.  
  
Kieto: What?  
  
Hikaru: You're going with me!!!!!!  
  
*They all walk outside to a dark alley. There is a person in the darkness.*  
  
Hikaru: This is Youkoi. He speaks worse than Creepy pet.  
  
Creepy pet: yHe!!!  
  
Hikaru: However, only whatever......Creepy pet.....is, and my little sister.......*silence*. It's a long story!!!! Can understand him. So, Creepy pet can translate Youkoi, and I'll translate Creepy pet.  
  
Youkoi: jksnfjksdmfnwefkjvocpsdjf.  
  
Creepy pet: eH dsai "oeHll"  
  
Hikaru: He said "Hello"  
  
Kairu: Ummmmm.........Hi Youkoi.  
  
Youkoi: hjjhgkrsjdghsjgkheruhnvxkhfjdffgsjfljkldsngsl.  
  
Creepy pet: eH dsai "rAe oyu het pOi-91"?  
  
Hikaru: He said "Are you the Opi-19"? And yes guys, we are.  
  
Burezu: Uhhhhhhh.........Yes!  
  
Kieto: What's an Opi? Why 19? Why not 62?  
  
Youkoi: jghjkdshfkjdshfvjkvbsdjfnjksdncjknbjkweehnfjkshdjkfnsdjkfhjkdsnckjnkjwkejwkd nmkxncjkz1.  
  
Creepy pet: eH dsai "pOi si a crsete dowr hatt on oen wkons het emangin ot. oYu 5 rae het 91ht pOi. 26 si tsipud yb het ayw."  
  
Hikaru: He said "Opi is a secret word that no one knows the meaning to. You 5 are the 19th Opi. 62 is stupid by the way.  
  
Kieto: Ohhhhh.........  
  
Burezu: Why us? A pervert, a girl, a spaz, a creepy thingy, and someone who hates everything?  
  
Kairu: I'M NOT THAT BAD!  
  
Kieto: Yes, you are.  
  
*silence*  
  
Hikaru: Let Youkoi continue!  
  
Youkoi: jkdshkfhsdkhfjksbfywgsjfhsd.  
  
Creepy pet: eH dsai "oYu vahe pcesila wopres."  
  
Hikaru: He said "You have special powers."  
  
Kairu: We do?  
  
Youkoi: hkhbhvj.  
  
Creepy pet: eH dsai "sYe."  
  
Hikaru: He said "Yes."  
  
Youkoi: Hljkkblfndngkndfng.nmvijerkgnkdhvvhdjfhsdjvhjkdhgvukhvjdfgvjd.  
  
Creepy pet: "kraiHu si haswod, aiuKr si rfei, toeKi si twrae, uzreuB si hltgi, nda I ma airKus' rife tep.  
  
Hikaru: "Hikaru is shadow, Kairu is fire, Kieto is water, Burezu is light, and Creepy pet is Kairu's fire pet."  
  
Youkoi: kgyjgffghfghffgffrthjvgdh.  
  
*Youkoi leaves the area*  
  
Creepy pet: "I smtu aevle."  
  
Hikaru: I must leave.  
  
Kieto: HIKARU NO DON'T GO!!!  
  
Hikaru: Not me! I was translating.  
  
Kieto: Ohhhhhhhh............  
  
Kairu: So now what.  
  
Burezu: Fantasy Talks?  
  
Creepy pet: hO dgo. On on on!!!  
  
Kairu: You don't have to be here.  
  
Creepy pet: oGod eby.  
  
Kieto: Yeah, see ya.  
  
Hikaru: Bye.  
  
Kairu: Burezu...............  
  
Burezu: Yes?  
  
Kairu: You are sooooo sexy.  
  
Burezu: Thank you.  
  
*They move closer and closer and cloooser.........*  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
We find Burezu and Kairu walking to classes......HOLDING HANDS?! Hikaru is sitting in the alley trying to conjour a shadow monster, Kieto sitting in the school's pool trying to make the water eat someone, and Creepy pet sitting in Kairu's locker.  
  
Burezu: I wonder where Kieto is? I want to tell her all about yesterday.  
  
Kairu: Yeah and where's Hikaru? I want to tell him about yesterday.  
  
*they walk past Kairu's locker*  
  
Creepy pet: ooooOoooo......... eWrhe rae uyo wot ignog?  
  
Kairu: Shut up! Whatever you just said!  
  
Creepy pet: Oooo aL aL. tadngniS pu rfo uBzreu won rae uyo?  
  
Burezu: Talking about our new relationship isn't necessary. We can't understand you.  
  
Creepy pet: rrrgrrrrr.........  
  
Hikaru: Come on......Come on.........RRRRRR!!! It won't work!!!! Maybe if I visualize it. *suddenly a small furry thing resembling Creepy pet, only dark purple instead of red, appears.*  
  
Hikaru: What are you supposed to be?  
  
Shadow pet: I am to you as Creepy pet is to Kairu.  
  
Hikaru: I was trying to create a monster and this is what I get?!  
  
Shadow pet: Well, I'm here to teach you how to use your powers. No offense, but you looked pretty stupid trying to make a monster.  
  
Hikaru: You can't be like Creepy pet. You can talk in English.  
  
Shadow pet: I know. Creepy pet didn't show up for the speech lessons we all took.  
  
Hikaru: Who's "we all"?  
  
Shadow pet: Creepy pet, me, Kieto's Water pet, and Burezu's Light pet.  
  
Hikaru: Does Creepy pet have a real name?  
  
Shadow pet: Yes. I am Shadow, Creepy pet's real name is Flames, Light pet's real name is Flash, and Water pet's name is Squirt.  
  
Hikaru: Those are some pretty stupid names. How do they get their.........things, to appear?  
  
Shadow: They have to try and use their powers, like you did.  
  
Hikaru: Then how did Kairu get his so soon?  
  
Shadow: Kairu was in the Spanish Deserts of Magnolia and he thought he was going to die, so he figured he'd take one final blow at the world to start it on fire and destroy it. He tried and tried to make a flame, but couldn't. That's when we forced Flames to go to him.  
  
Hikaru: Ohhhhhh...... Ok then.  
  
Meanwhile, at the pool.  
  
Kieto: What the heck kind of crap is this?! I have special powers! Why can't the water eat everyone? I mean come.....on! The water is here! Why won't it eat people?  
  
Suddenly a little furry thing swims up to Kieto, it's Squirt!  
  
Squirt: I'M HERE!  
  
Kieto: Ahhhhhh! What the the......Creepy pet?!  
  
Squirt: No. I am not Flames. I am Squirt! I'm a girl! I am to you as Flames is to Kairu, and Shadow is to Hikaru.  
  
Kieto: Neat! My own little Creepy pet! What are you here for?  
  
Squirt: I'm here to teach you how to use your secret powers.  
  
Kieto: Awesome.  
  
Squirt: You know only Burezu hasn't received her pet.  
  
Kieto: When did Hikaru get his?  
  
Squirt: 15 minutes and 36 seconds ago.  
  
Kieto: Wow. That wasn't too long ago then.  
  
Squirt: No. No it wasn't.  
  
Kieto: Let's go find Kairu!  
  
Squirt: Ok!  
  
Meanwhile in the janitor's closet  
  
Burezu: Kairu, you're such a good kisser.  
  
Ahhhhh! Don't want to see that. 13 minutes after that  
  
Kairu: *walking out of the closet* Ok, lets go find the others.  
  
Burezu: Ok.  
  
*Kieto and Squirt walk up  
  
Kairu: YOU DYED CREEPY PET BLUE!  
  
Kieto: No, this is Squirt. My pet. Creepy pet's real name is Flames, you know.  
  
Squirt: Hellow!  
  
Kairu: That's messed. Anyway, he's out getting speech lessons right now from Hikaru.  
  
Burezu: Kieto, I have to tell you about yesterday! Me and Kairu are going out. He told me what a great person I was and it got to me.  
  
Kieto: I don't care! You need to get your pet and Hikaru needs to get his.  
  
*Hikaru, Shadow, and Flames walk up.  
  
Hikaru: Already done. Guys, meet Shadow.  
  
Shadow: Hellow everyone.  
  
Flames: I learned how to ltak! Ok I have problems with some words. At least you can ltel what I'm saying now!  
  
Kairu: I never thought I'd see the day. Burezu, you need yours.  
  
Kieto: Try to use your powers.  
  
Hikaru: That's exactly what I did.  
  
Squirt and Shadow: That's when we showed up!  
  
Burezu: Ok I'll try. *She envisions a beam of light coming down on her and Kairu.*  
  
*Suddenly, another pet, another female, appears in a beam of light  
  
Flash: Hi! I'm Flash.  
  
Everyone: Hi.  
  
Flames: Flash! Is this ssbelipo?! My sweet girlfriend! *Runs over to Flash* I thought you were ngeo for good!  
  
Flash: Flames, you walked out on me. As far as I'm concerned we just met.  
  
Flames: I had to come to Kairu! I swear the last thing I wanted to do was leave you!  
  
Kairu (in a deep voice): LIKE THE SANDS OF AN HOURGLASS, THESE ARE THE DAYS OF OUR LIVES.  
  
Flames: Shut up! Flash please veig me another chance!  
  
Flash: Well, we just met, maybe you can get me to fall for you again.  
  
Kieto: So what's the story behind you two?  
  
Flames: Well.........  
  
Flash: I'll tell it. It was a year ago, one week before Flames left me. I'll never forget the date. It was July 30. We were on a date, watching the sunset. That's when we made the date for next week. Shadow and Squirt came up to us and said they were having a Truth or Dare game one week later. All the Capriuns would be there. Leaf, the forest capriun, Shadow, Squirt, Pollen, the garden capriun, and the guest of honor, who we begged to come, The spirit capriun, who shall remain nameless. This was our big chance to show our love to the world. Well, a week passed, and I was waiting for him to pick me up. He was taking a long time. So I called Shadow and asked what was taking Flames so long and he told me. I remember the conversation by heart. Flash: "Hi Shadow?" Shadow: "That's me." Flash: "Hey Flames is supposed to pick me up, where is he?" Shadow: "........." Flash: "Well?" Shadow: "He's gone to Earth." Flash: "What?! Without telling me?! Without so much as a goodbye I'll see you again someday?!" Shadow: "Listen, he had to......" Flash: "Don't even start!!!!!!!" That's when I hung up. Well one year past. I had learned a lot about why. The spirit capriun let me see Flames' messages from earth. That's when I learned. He went to Kairu, and Burezu was Kairu's best friend. I was told Burezu would soon need me. I was going to be working for the Opi-19! I waited for the day I would see Flames again. I understood why he had to go, but that was no excuse for him not saying goodbye. So I'm going to make him start all over again.  
  
Kieto and Burezu: Wow...... So you guys are called "Capriuns"?  
  
Flash: Yup!  
  
Burezu: Flames, you're lucky. If Kairu did something like that to me, I wouldn't even give him a chance.  
  
Kairu: Hang on, let me jot that down. *starts writing on his hand "Don't leave for a year without saying goodbye." Ok, thanks for the warning!  
  
Burezu: You retard.  
  
Kairu: But I'm YOUR retard!  
  
Hikaru: Oh my god I don't believe these......four.  
  
Kieto: I think it's cute the way they act together. I mean they're relationships are more important than anything else. More with Kairu and Burezu than with Flames and Flash.  
  
Hikaru: Reason #549 why we don't belong together. I think it's pathetic and stupid to value someone else's life more than your own.  
  
Kieto: Reason #532 why I like you. You're so stubborn.  
  
Hikaru: Shut up. You will never stand a chance.  
  
Kieto: You'll soon see things differently.  
  
Hikaru: I don't think so.  
  
Squirt: Look at this. Aint it funny?  
  
Shadow: Yeah. All the guys and girls together. It's actually kind of weird.  
  
Squirt: Not all of them. Hikaru and Kieto aren't going out. Also, neither are we.  
  
Shadow: True. However, Hikaru and Kieto will go out. Someday.  
  
Squirt: Yeah I think so too.  
  
*They all go back to the school and go through the rest of the day.  
  
AFTER THE SCHOOL DAY  
  
Kairu: Hey you all wanna come back to my house? We can hang out and stuff.  
  
Kieto: And swim in the pool?!  
  
Kairu: Sure.  
  
Kieto: IM IN!  
  
Burezu: Sure I'll come too.  
  
Hikaru: I've got stuff to do.  
  
Shadow: Like what? I'll come with!  
  
Flash: Don't you remember anything? We can't interfere in their social lives.  
  
Flames: I do all the mtei.  
  
Flash: Well you're not supposed to!  
  
Flames: We can go back to my house and hang out and stuff.  
  
Squirt: And play with the Mercury?!  
  
Flames: Sure.  
  
Squirt: IM IN!  
  
Flash: Sure I'll come too.  
  
Shadow: I think I'll go back to my house and chill.  
  
Flames: Ok. See ya Kairu! *Teleports away*  
  
Flash: Bye bye Burezu! *Teleports away*  
  
Squirt: Bye Kieto I'll be back when you're not busy! *Teleports away*  
  
*Shadow suddenly vanishes*  
  
Kairu: Anyone else notice they're a lot like us?  
  
Kieto: Yeah they are. They basically just repeated what we said.  
  
Burezu: Weird. Ok let's go back to my house and we'll get our swimming stuff.  
  
Kieto: What about me? I need stuff!!!  
  
Burezu: You left it at my house. Remember the water balloon fight last week?  
  
Kairu: Oh yeah you both had white shirts on. *snickers*  
  
Burezu: *SLAP!* PERV!  
  
Kairu: But I'm YOUR perv! Kieto: Come on the longer you two stand here and flirt the more time we lose.  
  
Kairu (sarcastically): Ok. Burezu, my queen, lead the way!  
  
Burezu: Shut up!  
  
Kairu: *snickers*  
  
~At Burezu's house~  
  
Burezu: All right Kairu you wait out here. I don't want my parents meeting yo............  
  
Burzeu's mom: Well hi Burezu! Hi Kieto! And who's this?  
  
Kairu: Hi Mrs. Youkimoto. I'm Kairu.  
  
Mrs. Youkimoto: Oh, you're the one with the Creepy pet! Burezu's told me a lot about you! Where's your other friend, Hiku......Hikru......  
  
Kieto: Hikaru?  
  
Mrs. Youkimoto: Yes that's it! Where is he?  
  
Kairu: He had stuff to do. We're all going to my house to go swimming.  
  
Mrs. Youkimoto: I figured. Here's your stuff girls. Have fun! Kairu: Your mom is nice. My mothers never home. I only see her maybe once a week.  
  
Kieto: That's so sad.  
  
Burezu: *hugs him* I'm sorry.  
  
Kairu: I can't believe you fell for that!!! *starts laughing really hard* My mom is home too much! I wish she would leave for a while! *Laughs harder*  
  
Burezu: Come on. Lets get to your house before I kill you.  
  
Kairu: *continues laughing*  
  
Kieto: *sigh*  
  
*They all walk over to Kairu's house*  
  
Burezu: All right, me and Kieto are gonna go change in the bathroom, you stay here and change.  
  
Kairu: Yeah ok so you're gonna make me change outside?  
  
Kieto: Yup!  
  
*Burezu and Kieto walk into the house*  
  
Kairu: Stupid.  
  
Kieto: I heard that! Kairu: Sorr-yyyyyyyyy!  
  
Burezu: No you're not!  
  
Kairu: I know!  
  
Burezu: Ok, we're all changed. Hey! The door's stuck! Can you open it?  
  
Kairu: Well now. I thought I was supposed to stay outside. The door is inside.  
  
Burezu: Oh come on!  
  
Kairu: Alright. *opens door* HOLY CRAP KIETO! YOU SAID YOU WERE CHANGED!  
  
Kieto: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Make him close the door!!!!!!  
  
Burezu: *starts laughing*  
  
Kairu: Yah Burezu that's funny! I knew you liked it when I saw other women.  
  
Burezu: *stops laughing*  
  
Kairu: *starts laughing*  
  
Kieto: Come on lets just go swimming.  
  
Kairu: *holding back a laugh* O.....k....kay. Burezu: Sure.  
  
Kairu: Calm down I was kidding.  
  
Burezu: I know.  
  
Kairu: *cannonball into the pool* SPLASH!  
  
Kieto: *down the slide* Wheee! SPLASH!  
  
Burezu: *trips* Woah! SPLASH!  
  
Kieto and Kairu: Don't fall!!! *laughs*  
  
Burezu: SHUT UP! Like you two have never done anything stupid!  
  
Kairu: O_O Of course not.  
  
Kieto: Me neither.  
  
Burezu: Idiots. *dives underwater*  
  
Kieto: Oh boy. OUCH!  
  
Kairu: What Happen......*suddenly goes underwater* Blub...Blub......  
  
Kieto: *sigh, goes under. Swims around, pinches Burezu's ankle*  
  
Burezu: *floats to surface* That hurt!  
  
Kairu: AIR!!!!! *breaths deeply*  
  
Burezu: *giggles, looks around* Oh cra......... SPLASH!  
  
In case you're wondering, Kieto just slid down the slide onto them. Ok. Keep reading.  
  
Kairu, Burezu, and Kieto: *float to surface and start laughing*  
  
Suddenly a black cloud appears on the ground. A small ball of fuzz appears and creates a button on the table, then starts walking away.  
  
Kairu: You just appear and give us a button, then don't tell us what for?  
  
Fuzzy: You must go to the Capriun's planet. We Fuzziuns dare not speak the planet's name.  
  
Kieto: Well what's its name?  
  
Fuzzy: Oh I dare not speak it. Just push the button. Get changed out of those silly clothes first. *Fuzzy snaps his fingers and they are back in they're other clothes* Ahhh, that's the Opi-19 I remember! Now push the button!  
  
Burezu: I like pushing buttons!  
  
They all walk up to the big, tye-dye button.  
  
Kairu: Nice color choice.  
  
Fuzzy: Just press it!  
  
Burezu: *pushes the button*  
  
Kieto: What if it's a trap!  
  
But it's too late, they suddenly find themselves in a hippy room with Flash, Shadow, Flames, squirt, and Hikaru.  
  
Burezu: Where are we?  
  
Flash: The spirit Capriun's domain.  
  
Flames: *storms toward a line sheet of hanging beads* Alright Spirit here's where I get my reve.........Ahhh! *Flames flies across the room*  
  
Spirit: Uck. Flames. You haven't changed. Revenge is of little use in the world. Come on in, you all.  
  
*they all slowly walk in*  
  
Spirit: Ahhhh, the Opi-19. Defenders of the Universe. Groovy.  
  
Kairu: Why are you stuck in the 60's? Are you stupid?  
  
Flash: KAIRU!  
  
Spirit: Yes, Kairu. Obnoxious, slightly perverted, stupid and unneeded in the world.  
  
Kairu(sarcastically): Thanks.  
  
Spirit: Far Out. You're perfect for Opi material! You've mastered your powers I'd guess?  
  
Kairu: I know nothing about my powers.  
  
Squirt: Stop mouthing off to him! You'll get yourself killed!  
  
Spirit: No, Squirt. He is greater than me, so I respect his sassiness. I take it that was sarcasm, Kairu.  
  
Kairu: Nope.  
  
Spirit: YOU NEED TO GET LEARNING!!! Groovy? Kairu: Sure.  
  
Hikaru: Not that he cares.  
  
Spirit: Ahhh, Hikaru I would guess. Hater of everything?  
  
Hikaru: *feh*  
  
Spirit: I would guess someone like you has memorized your powers.  
  
Hikaru: Yes. While they were goofing off I was mastering my techniques with Shadow.  
  
Spirit: Please demonstrate.  
  
Hikaru: *goes quiet and focuses on a lava lamp, the lamp moves up in the air and moves all around the room, following Hikaru's eyes, it them smashes* I can't do it with anything big, but it's a start.  
  
Spirit: Far out demonstration of your Telekineses. Can you do Darkbomb?  
  
Hikaru: Not quite. I can do more of an instant brownout. *suddenly the room gets very dim*  
  
Spirit: It's a start. Groovy. You pass. Outrageous work, Shadow. *glances over at Kieto*  
  
Kieto: No No No! Do Burezu! Not me! I don't know anything! Please do Burezu!  
  
Spirit: Kieto. No question. Spaz, freak, determined to change the world completely.  
  
Kieto: Yeah but I don't know anything!  
  
Spirit: Ok, just get to work.  
  
Kairu: Now why did you scream at me?  
  
Spirit: I know you can do stuff. YOU just don't feel like showing me!  
  
Flames: Just show him so we can get the freak outta here.  
  
Kairu: *stares at a trash can in the corner. Suddenly fire streams from his eyes and starts the can on fire. He just snickers*  
  
Spirit: *while running over and stomping on the can* Geez you trying to start my bachelor pad on fire!?  
  
Kairu: Maybe.  
  
Spirit: OOOOOO I'll get you someday......... is that all you know?  
  
Kairu: Nope. *he cups his hands and begins to control the size of a flame that appeared in them*  
  
Spirit: Nice. Burezu do you know how to use any of your powers?  
  
Burezu: No. I don't. I've been kind of busy with my relationship with Kairu.  
  
Spirit: That's disgusting.  
  
Burezu: SHUT UP!!! I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!!! WE'VE JUST BEEN HANGING OUT MORE!!!!!  
  
Spirit: Surrrrrrrre...............just get to work.  
  
Burezu: Rrrrrrrrg............  
  
Spirit: Okay. Status: Kieto and Burezu need to start learning stuff. Kairu just needs his "Flame Shield". Hikaru knows enough, so Shadow, teach him "The secret". You all can learn "The secret" if you master your other powers.  
  
Kairu: So what is "The secret"?  
  
Spirit: YOU CAN'T KNOW!!! I'll see you again in 3 days when I will ask you to perform your powers again. Goodbye.  
  
*suddenly they all get sucked into a hole in the corner of the room. The pets go back to Flames' house, and Kairu, Burezu, and Kieto all end up back in the pool.*  
  
Burezu: That was w............  
  
*3 small phone things fall on them. One yellow, one red, and one blue. There is a message attached to them.*  
  
Hellow Opi-19, Ha Ha. Stupid me. I forgot to give you these. The blue one is Kieto's, The red one is Kairu's, and The yellow one is Burezu's. I have also sent one after Hikaru, so don't worry. If you press the "Hentai" button, it will call your pet. They are waterproof, fireproof, iceproof, debrisproof, and spit out mini-hentai pamphlets when you ask for them. A feature I encluded for Kairu. Hopefully make him respect me. I also have fuzzy keeping an eye on one of you 24/7. I'm not going to say which one though. He will be helping you on certain things you need to do. He will show up tomorrow to give you a mission, Kairu. I picked you to go first because you were a jerk to me! HA HA! Be careful about doing important things when Fuzzy is around. He is a bit of a nuisance. Well he's your headache now! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Ha!!!! See you in 3 days!!! I can't wait to see what YOU'VE accomplished, Kairu.  
  
-Spirit  
  
Kairu: I don't believe him.  
  
ILL UPADATE SOON GUYS!!!!! 


End file.
